


The Consequence

by regionaltrench



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markiplier TV (Web Series), Unus Annus - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionaltrench/pseuds/regionaltrench
Summary: Mark grabs a hold of Ethan’s arm. “What happened?” He croaks out.Ethan attempts to clear his throat. “I- I don’t know.”“Why do I feel like death?” Mark mentions.
Relationships: Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier) & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, crankgameplays/markiplier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this out of nowhere and it’s kind of a weird plot but just roll with it.
> 
> *disclaimer* I wrote this in December of 2020 and I didn’t know that Ethan and Mika had broken up since i’m new to the fandom so this is written as if they’re still in a relationship.

Ethan sits up, rubbing sleep from his heavy eyes. He groans audibly. 

“Good you’re awake.”

Ethan looks up to find the source of the voice. The light of the room hurts his eyes.

He winces in pain, “My head is pounding. Where am I?” He croaks out.

“You’re in a classified, undisclosed location.” The voice responds, walking slowly behind the couch Ethan is sitting on.

“As you can see you aren’t alone in this.” They say, pointing across the room nonchalantly.

Ethan looks up and over to the other side of the room to see Mark asleep on another couch. He looks about how Ethan feels. Which is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan’s throat feels like it’s on fire. He thinks about asking for water. But he then remembers he doesn’t know where he is or who this stranger is that has practically kidnapped him and Mark. He tries searching his pockets for his phone but can’t seem to find it.

“You won’t be needing your phone here.” They say. Ethan watches as they take his phone off of a table behind the couch. It’s waved in front of him.

His phone beeps a text. 

“That’s Mika’s ringtone!” He cries out. He clears his throat as best he can.

Ahh, “Are we still on for dinner tonight?” They read the text aloud right in front of Ethan.

“Give that to me!” Ethan tries to yell out. He finds his voice to be weak and gravely. 

“Hmm, what shall I respond with.” They ponder deviously.

“Ahh! I’ve got it!” They chuckle menacingly.

They begin to type out a message.

“Sorry babe, i’m feeling a bit sick today. I don’t want you catching what I have. Maybe we can reschedule for later this week.” 

“Seems fitting, considering your- how can I say this? Rather rough state at the moment. You can barely speak, and you aren’t winning in the looks department either.” They claimed

Ethan visibly frowns at the rude comments. He looks over at Mark wishing he’d wake up already so they can figure out what the hell is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

“You seem parched.” They say suddenly.

Ethan is handed a glass of water. He desperately wants to drink it but feels he shouldn’t. How can he know what’s in it?

He sets it down on the floor in front of him. As he sets it down he notices he’s not wearing shoes. How long has he been here?

Ethan looks up and watches as his phone is slid into the pocket of the kidnapper. They leave the room slowly, closing the door behind them.

“Mark!” Ethan attempts to whisper yell across the room to Mark. 

It doesn’t work. Ethan looks behind him to check if they’re coming back. He decides to make a run for it and get over to Mark. 

A run for it quickly turns into a crawl for it as Ethan tries to stand up, noticing his legs have been reduced to jello. 

He winces in pain yet again at the sheer difficulty of crawling on the floor.

“Where do you think you’re going so fast?” The voice says from behind him.

Ethan swears he didn’t hear them come in. He would have heard the door right? 

“Wake up!” They snap, pinching Mark on the arm suddenly.

Ethan scoots over to Mark as fast as he can. He holds onto him, afraid of what they might do next.

“We don’t have time for this!” They snarl.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan cowers noticeably. 

Mark lifts his head and slowly sits up.

“I’m not going through this whole charade again. You can fill your little buddy in on what’s going on.” They hiss. 

Ethan doesn’t dare look up at them as they leave the room. 

He takes a look around for the first time since he woke up on that couch. There’s 2 couches near the center of the room, with an overly bright light fixture above them. The rest of the room is pretty dark. There’s a long table behind each couch. And one chair placed suspiciously at each of them. He can’t see any windows from where he’s sitting on the floor. Are they in a basement? ‘Of course- classic kidnapping.’ He thinks to himself.

Mark grabs a hold of Ethan’s arm. “What happened?” He croaks out.

Ethan attempts to clear his throat. “I- I don’t know.”

“Why do I feel like death?” Mark mentions.

“I do too. They must have done something to us. I could barely move to get over here.” Ethan replies, attempting to stand up.

“Every part of my body hurts. Maybe they gave us some energy draining thing.” He continues. 

He joins mark on the couch. 

“Wait a minute.” He realizes something odd.

He turns to look at Mark. “Why are you wearing a white shirt and i’m wearing a black shirt. 

Ethan suddenly notices the clothes wrapping his skin. A nice black dress shirt. Mark has on a white dress shirt of the same variety. 

Mark looks down at his shirt, then over at Ethan. 

“I think I know why we’re here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Mark makes the realization, They come back into the room nearly slamming the door behind them.

“I was thinking,” They say as they make their way over to Ethan and Mark. “how rude of me! I never told you my name!” 

“You can call me Z.” They announce. 

Ethan suddenly notices they have a headset on. It’s a small earpiece rather. It makes them look like a creepy spy or something. He does his best to avert his gaze from the weird tech.

“I will be back. Don’t do anything stupid while i’m gone.” They warn.

Z walks swiftly out of the room without looking back.

“C’mon we need to gather some of our strength back.” Ethan starts as he stands up. He attempts to pull mark to his feet. 

“I can’t. I-“ Mark tumbles back down onto the couch. “I literally have no strength left.” 

“This has to have something to do with Unus Annus right?” Ethan asks as they both sit back down. 

“Like what if this is some crazy fan who kidnapped us!?” He thinks out loud.

“Yeah, but would a crazy fan practically poison us and deplete us of all our energy?” Mark questions.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know.” Ethan sighs. 

He looks across the floor to the glass of water he was offered earlier. It looks so good. He almost wants to walk over and take a sip. 

“I’m so tired- Ethan I can barely stand. What did they do to us.” Mark starts.

Ethan shifts his focus back to Mark and tries to forget about the water.

“No! Mark! We can’t go back to sleep! Who knows what they’ll do to us! We have to find a way out of here.” Ethan pleas.

“Do you remember anything that happened before this? Because I certainly don’t. I’m no help here.” Mark asks.

“We just woke up on these couches feeling like shit and now here we are.” He continues.

“This whole situation is messed up. I can’t remember ANYTHING! It’s like I just woke up here and I felt like death and you were over here sleeping and I was being rudely talked down to by this Z person and I wanted to cry and Mika texted me and they took my phone and I-“ Ethan rambles on, breathing hard and fast.

“Shh shh, you’re rambling. Take some deep breaths.” Mark orders.

Ethan realizes he’s spun himself out of control into an anxiety attack. He lies back on the couch and breathes. Mark puts his arm around his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan tries his best to relax. His mind continues racing with bad thoughts. 

He sniffles quietly hoping Mark won’t hear.

“Hey, hey. Don’t cry.” Mark attempts to console him.

All it takes is those three words for Ethan’s emotions to spill everywhere like a broken sprinkler. He’s crying so hard Mark has to wrap him in his arms.

“I’m so scared mark.” He sniffles through tears.

“Aw, c’mon don’t cry! You’re safe here,” Z says out of nowhere.

Ethan wipes at his eyes quickly. He can’t believe he never hears them enter the room.

“For now,” They continue menacingly.

“You guys don’t actually think I would hurt you, right?” 

“What about all your fans? I couldn’t eliminate the sole thing keeping them alive at this very moment now could I.”

“You see, I’m here to tell you, there are consequences for your actions.” Z begins slowly.

“And you may not know your actions- what you have done to get put here.” 

“BUT I DO. And I know, that when the time comes you will see.” 

“You will see that most other people guilty of such things. Well let’s just say it doesn’t look so good for them.”

“But I couldn’t do that to you. You Ethan, you’re so innocent with your boyish charm. And you Mark, how could anyone say no to that gorgeous face and ripped muscles.” 

Mark and Ethan exchange looks.

“I will let you two ponder further.” 

“When I come back. It’s time to fess up.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What are they even talking about?” Mark asks as Z leaves.

“I have no idea.” Ethan responds. 

He takes a deep breath and stands up. 

“Where are you going?” Mark asks with concern written in his voice.

“I want to see if there are any windows in here. It tells a lot, like if we’re in a basement.” Ethan explains.

He walks around the edges of the fairly large room, scanning the walls for any windows.

“What do you think’s on the other side of that door Z keeps coming in and out of?” Mark asks as he watches Ethan search the room.

“I don’t know.” Ethan responds blankly. 

“You know what’s weird though? Every time they come back I don’t hear them- it’s almost like they just appear.” He continues.

“Me too!” Mark whisper yells. 

“I don’t know what’s happening I can hear you fine but really nothing else.” He elaborates.

“You better get back before they come back in here.” Mark warns.

“Mark!” Ethan tries to yell over to him.

Ethan feels a change in the cool wall beneath his fingers. It feels room temperature or warm. 

“There’s something behind this wall! I can feel it.” 

“Like what?” He responds, looking over in Ethans direction.

“I don’t know, it’s like a heat source or something.” He replies.

“What are you doing!?” Z snaps. Entering the room quickly.

“I see there was no deliberation to be had.” They state. 

Ethan scurries back to Mark as fast as he can. He sits down on the couch beside him.

Z pulls up a chair from one of the tables and sits across from them. They swing it around backwards so the back of the chair is facing Mark and Ethan.

“So, Any ideas?”


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan and Mark exchange looks of confusion.

“You- you wanna know what we did?” Ethan asks, nervous to speak at all.

“Yeah pretty much, seeing as I was required to take you two knuckleheads down here today.” Z says.

“Today.” Ethan mumbles aloud, taking a mental note. 

“What was that?” Z asks quickly, noticing Ethans mumbling going on.

“Uhh, nothing.” He smiles awkwardly trying to appease them.

“See? You smiled. It’s not so bad down here now is it?” Z asks. 

Mark chimes in trying to divert the conversation. “If- if this has anything to do with unus annus-“

Phoenix cuts him off abruptly. “If this has anything to do with unus annus- Wow nice one! You just figured that one out maybe you’re just as dumb as you look.”

“Do you get called a himbo a lot? I can see it.” They say in a fake apologetic tone.

“Hey don’t talk to him like that!” Ethan chimes in attempting to stick up for Mark. 

“Aw little baby eef can’t take a joke. That’s what they call you right? Eef? Go on and let your fans who are probably as old as you, or older, baby you.”

“I mean they have to right? With your deadly. Wittle. Peanut allergy. You have to be soooo careful all the time right?” 

Ethan tries not to get his feelings hurt.

“Notice how your epi pens are not in your pocket right now.” Z continues on.

Ethan looks down at his pants and notices the pants he’s currently wearing have no pockets at all. He scans the room frantically getting more nervous by the second.

What are they going to do to me? Ethan thinks to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan begins to cry. “They’re gonna kill us in here?” 

“We- we don’t know that for sure.” Mark tries to sound hopeful. 

“What about that weird part in the wall you found earlier?” Mark asks trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, what about it?” Ethan responds as he wipes his tears. 

“You said it was strange. Like a warmth.” 

“Yeah.” Ethan replies blankly.

“Go on, find it again. I’ll come too.” Mark requests. He uses every ounce of strength to stand up and follow Ethan. 

They walk to the other side of the room and find that same place on the wall. They place their hand on it. It’s hard, and firm, but also warm as if air is traveling from behind it.

As quietly as he can, Ethan begins kicking the wall. Just below the warm spot he found. Slowly it begins to break down.

Ethan beams at his discovery. “It’s a door! We can try and get out of here!” 

Mark cheers excitedly, trying not to be too loud. He suddenly gets this creeping feeling like he’s being watched. He turns around and scans the room with his eyes for cameras. 

“Ethan.” Mark says nervously.

“Ethan.”

“What!?” Ethan grumbles as he’s too busy trying to open this new found door they’ve discovered. 

“They can see us.” Mark points out. He gulps audibly.

Ethan stops dead in his tracks and turns around to see Mark pointing at a camera. It’s teeny tiny on the wall, almost too small to notice.

Seconds later the door flies open abruptly as Z marches in. 

“What on earth are you two doing now? You thought you could escape didn’t you? That door doesn’t even lead to anywhere.” They note, walking into the room to meet Mark and Ethan.

“C’mon it’s time to go. Ethan, I’ve prepared a lovely little peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you. And for Mark, let’s just say you’ve got a more painless option.


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan feels someone shaking him. It’s hard and kind of aggressive he doesn’t like it. 

“Ethan!” 

Ethan jolts awake to find Mika sitting on his bed. Spencer clambers up as well and licks his face.

“Are you okay!? What the fuck!?”

Ethan launches forward tackling Mika down to his bed. Making sure it’s really her, he kisses her about ten times before he climbs off.

“Are you going to say something!? I’ve called you like ten times today! I know you’re a heavy sleeper but it’s 12 pm and it’s Wednesday.” Mika rants frantically.

“I- I had the most insane, scary, frightening, god awful dream.” He starts.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Are you okay?” Mika offers.

“I will literally start full on crying if I think about it too much. You don’t wanna see me like that right now” Ethan responds honestly.

“Okay, okay.” Mika tries to console him. She places her hand along his back and begins rubbing it slowly back and forth.

Ethan takes a lot of deep breaths. He looks down and notices he’s wearing a black unus annus t shirt. he must have fallen asleep wearing it last night. He rips it off his body so fast it nearly rips the shirt. He lays back on his bed.

“Geez, i’ve gotta call Mark.” Ethan announces suddenly.

“Also, I think I need to switch my melatonin gummies.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated thanks for reading!
> 
> my twitter is @ADAIVINYL


End file.
